


Fright Nights

by MistressMNM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMNM/pseuds/MistressMNM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is forced to accompany his fangirls to Konoha's popular Halloween attraction. While there he runs into a blond employee on more than one occasion; a sexy man dressed in sexy costumes. The night all comes down to a meeting in a house of mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright Nights

All Hallow's Eve.

The night that came once a year when spirits walked the Earth and the monsters that hid in the closet came out to play. Children dress up as angels, superheroes, and animals to go door to door taking candy given by strangers, defying the number one lesson their parents gave. Adults wore humiliating outfits and go to long, loud parties with people they don't know but gave them drink after drink to make the night fun. And teenagers... well teenagers seem to like this holiday the best because it gave them an excuse to dress like sluts and assholes and go to wild parties and theme parks.

And that was where Sasuke Uchiha was on October 31st; standing in line to Fright Nights, the theme park that appeared from seemingly no where each year. The theme park that scared the shit out of teenagers ages 16-19.

"Sasuke!" the blonde witch beside him squealed. At least he thought Ino was dressed as a witch. Maybe she was pretending to be a slut. Not that she had to try very hard...

"Aren't you excited?" Ino said, "We're finally old enough to be let into Fright Nights!"

"Sasuke! Will you hold my hand?" the pink-haired girl on his left cried, smoothing down the skin-tight black shorts that made up part of her cat costume. Or was she supposed to be a whore? Again, Sasuke just didn't know.

How did someone like Sasuke Uchiha end up babysitting two squealing fan girls you ask? Well the story involved two unwilling boyfriends, two determined girlfriends, one indifferent Uchiha, and a horrible picture of the Uchiha drunk and in drag.

Can you say blackmail?

"Aren't you excited at all?" Sakura, the cat slut, asked. "Fright Nights is supposed to be one of scariest parks around."

"And I'm supposed to be excited about it" the raven drawled, crossing his arms.

"Well at least pretend to look happy" Ino said, "I mean, you are here with two beautiful girls."

"I'm gay" Sasuke replied bluntly "This does nothing for me."

Ino waved a hand dismissively, "Details, details, nobody has to know about that little problem."  
"And you both have boyfriends at home" Sasuke pointed out.

"Well they wanted to stay home to watch slasher movies. They have to deal with the consequences" Sakura purred, latching onto the Uchiha's arm and stroking it lovingly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gazed down at the map that had been passed to him from the pile that moved down the line. It outlined where each of the haunted houses, scare zones, and rides were. He eyed them and scoffed at the titles that were supposed to be scary. "Deadtime Stories", "Movie Scares", "Leech" what idiot came up with those names? Sasuke hoped the houses were worth the money he had paid for his ticket.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Look its opening!" Sakura cried as the gates began to open once the clock struck eight and the sun had completely given way for the luminescent moon and inky night.

"I see that" Sasuke sighed, wishing he had been smart enough to sneak in a bottle of sake with him.

The three teenagers shuffled into the park along with the rest of the crowd, only to be bombarded with a heavy wave of thick, imitation fog. Sasuke felt the girls' grip tighten on his arms so they did not get separated and he felt someone grope him from behind.

He wanted to go home.

"Welcome youthful visitors!" a man dressed in 18th century clothing smeared with blood to match the gashes painted below his thick eyebrows and the ax at his side, "Welcome to your nightmares come true."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled at the actor, "Aren't you supposed to be scary?"

"He scares me" Ino murmured staring at the man's eyebrows as though they would jump off his face and attack her.

The man smiled brightly at the pink cat, "My enchanting lady, I am not meant to frighten. I am simply the guide. Take a left if you wish for your childhood fairytales to become twisted beyond all imagination. Take a right if you're willing to fight off men and women who have been cursed with the urge to suck the life from your veins."

"Vampires? Kinky" Ino smirked.

"Can we go?" Sasuke sighed, eager to get in and out of the horrible place as quickly as possible.

Waving to the perky and bloody guide, the trio started down towards the path that would lead them to the bloodsuckers.

Thick, pale grey fog swirled around the three teens as they walked down the path littered with naked trees with gnarled branches that looked as though they would spring to life and kidnap them. The path was bare of other people and the lamp posts that lit the pathway were dimmed and gave off an eerie glow that cast shadows everywhere.

Sakura gulped and latched onto Sasuke's arm, "This is scary. Why is there no one on this path?"

"M-Maybe they all went down the other way" Ino replied, moving closer to the Uchiha as a soft hiss sounded from beside her.

"You both do realize that the people here are actors that can not touch you without getting in serious trouble right?" Sasuke heaved with a sigh as both girls competed to squeeze the life out of his arms.

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" someone hissed from behind the group.

Sakura and Ino yelped when the mist behind them swirled rapidly as someone approached. A man glided towards them, fangs bared and pale eyes narrowed in fury. The two girls ran screaming from the vampire, leaving Sasuke behind, and bumped straight into another vampire waiting behind them.

"Hehe, good catch eh?" the second vampire purred, blue eyes twinkling maniacally. "I'll take the pussy cat and you take the witch."

The girls shrieked as both vampires appeared, circling them like predators would, occasionally lashing out and brushing against their clothing or hair.

"SASUKE!" they both cried in panic.

The Uchiha sighed and moved towards the two actors and two girls. He shoved the blonde vampire aside and stood between the girls and the "monsters".

"Go off and find some other people to annoy" Sasuke drawled, eyeing the two vampires.

The pale-eyed vampire bared his fangs, turned on his heel, and started towards a couple coming towards him.

The second vampire, however, scowled at the raven, rubbing a hand through his hair, "You can't tell me what to do."

Sasuke took in the thin, whisker-like scars that gave him a feral look, the clear blue eyes that were glowing with irritation, and the shock of golden spikes that fell over them with a lusty smirk. For the living dead, this boy sure was gorgeous.

"Watch me dobe" Sasuke leered, grabbing the shaking Sakura and Ino by their arms and dragging them towards the sign in front of them that advertised for the first haunted house, _Leech_.

"OI!"

Sasuke turned to see the blonde vampire from before gliding towards them through the fog. Ino and Sakura clutched each other as the vampire hissed at him, displaying blood-stained fangs inside the man's lush mouth.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Aren't you scared?" the blonde asked, licking his lips as he eyed the Uchiha up and down.

"Yes" the two girls whimpered.

Sasuke smirked, "How am I supposed to be afraid of someone who is as big a dobe as you?"

Blue eyes widened in disbelief and then darkened in anger. Sasuke briefly wondered if they'd darken the same way if the blonde was slowly stroked all over his body.

"TEME!" the vampire growled, fists clenching into his palms.

"Naruto!"

The vampire with the pale eyes and long, dark hair appeared at the blonde's side and scowled at him.

"Boss said he wanted you moved to sector three" the second vampire said.

The blonde, Naruto, frowned, "But—"

"No buts" the second man interrupted, "Boss said now."

"Fine" Naruto pouted. He turned to the Uchiha who was waiting patiently, "Keep one eye open teme. I'll be around."

With that, the blonde vampire turned and slithered away, back into the fog. The remaining vampire turned and glared at the three teenagers in a manner that reminded Sasuke of a wolf about to eat its prey.

"Get out of here before I find out whether or not your heart beats the same out of your chest as in it" the vampire snarled.

The two girls whimpered at the menacing man and grabbed Sasuke's arms to drag him towards the haunted house. He looked down at them.

"You both could barely handle the actors outside and you still want to do this?"

"We can handle it" Sakura declared as they walked the winding line to the house.

XXX

"I wanna go home!" Sakura whined, squeezing the life out of Sasuke's arm.  
The Uchiha scowled at the two cowering girls and closed his eyes, taking several slow, easy breaths to try and calm himself.

"You two wanted to come here and you dragged me too. I paid $35 for this ticket and I'll be damned if it goes to waste. We're not leaving until you both get to experience everything in this park" the boy growled angrily, jerking his arms from the girls' grasps.

The girls protested, but the raven would not bend to their desires. He was determined to teach them a lesson.

No one blackmails an Uchiha without being punished.

"The next house is coming up" Sasuke said as they walked, "Apparently it's modeled after the movie _Ringu_."

Ino whimpered and Sakura swallowed thickly. Just what they needed, a house made to copy one of the most terrifying Japanese films (in their opinion).

"Sasuke" Sakura griped, coming to a stop in front of them, "Can we get something to eat first?"

Ino nodded in agreement, anything to delay going to the next haunted house. "Yeah, I'm famished."

"That's because you haven't eaten since lunchtime yesterday" Sakura pointed out.  
Ino colored as Sasuke led them towards a food cart, "I'm on a diet billboard-brow, but I don't expect you to know what _that_ is."

"Shut your face Ino-pig or I'll do it for you" the pinkette hissed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stopped in front of the food cart, waving the fog from his face so he could read the menu.

"If you want my opinion, the pretzels are pretty good" a voice hissed in the Uchiha's ear, accompanied by a clammy finger running down the boy's neck, "But I like the brains best."

Sasuke turned around to come face to face with a sickly gray face covered in scabs, scars, and gashes and familiar blues eyes that glistened with a mischievous fire. A horrible dye job hid the sun-bright blonde hair and the boy was practically covered in blood.

"It's you" he said dully, eyeing the former vampire who had magically been turned into a zombie.

"Yeah it's me teme!" Naruto cried, ruffling his, now dark, hair arrogantly. "I told you I'd be around."

"So you did" Sasuke replied, turning around to the food vendor who was waiting for the order. He scanned the menu for something he was in the mood for, but was interrupted by two shrilly screams from behind.

"SASUKE! Behind you!"

"It's a zombie!"

Sasuke turned and pinned the two hysterical girls with a glare, "I was aware of that. No need to scream."

"God it's hideous" Sakura shuddered as the zombie leaned against the food cart, watching them.

Bright blue eyes narrowed, "So are you, but I didn't say anything. Couldn't you give me the same courtesy?"

Sakura's jaw dropped, "I'M NOT HIDEOUS!" she cried, hands curling into fists and green eyes darkening dangerously.

"Dobe, I'd run if I were you" Sasuke spoke from where he was watching the transformation of the slutty cat into a wild beast.

The blonde had paled under his makeup at the fuming female and nodded, "I would, but I think she can outrun me."

"Naruto" a frosty voice hissed from the fog.

A second zombie emerged from behind the food stand; his cold sea-colored eyes pinned on the other actor and his pale fist curled around a bloodied dagger. His hair was the color of blood and spilled over his forehead to brush the scarlet tattoo on his pale forehead. His mouth was twisted into a horrible scowl that was made more frightening with the scar that started at the seam of his mouth and stopped just beneath his eye.

It was obvious that this zombie was much more fear-provoking than the idiotic blonde they had been dealing with before.

"What do you think you're doing?" the redhead croaked in a voice that was sandpaper rough.

"My job" Naruto replied, still eyeing Sakura as though prepared for her to attack.

However he had nothing to worry about since the redheaded zombie's arrival which sent both girls running into each other's arms as they tried to inch away from the man unnoticed.

"Really?" the second actor hissed, "Then why are you making pleasant conversation with a bunch of guests instead of scaring them?"

"Gaara," the blonde-turned-brunette whined, "I was going to but you interrupted me."

"Dobe," Sasuke cut in, "You couldn't scare me if your life depended on it."

"Thems fightin' words teme" Naruto growled, turning to glare at the raven-haired teenager.

"Naruto," the zombie named Gaara called, "Leave this one alone and go scare someone else."

Blue eyes turned to clash with blue-green ones and a staring contest began…which Naruto promptly loss when the fog got into his eyes causing them to sting horribly.

"Fine" he pouted and turned on his heel to scan the street for new victims.

Behind him the Uchiha smirked at the submissive gesture and he let his gaze rove over the zombie's tight and torn clothing.

Not a bad view at all.

A haunting song cut into the quiet that fell over the strange group and Gaara fished a slim phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Talk."

Gaara cut his gaze over to Naruto and then to a small camera attached to a light post nearby.

"I understand" the actor murmured into the phone before shutting it and tucking it away.

"Naruto, boss wants you in sector 5," Gaara said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "But—"

"Now."

The blonde scowled and turned to the raven who was watching silently while chewing on a pretzel he had bought.

"We're not finished teme" the blonde snarled "I will scare you tonight."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but inwardly was looking forward to the dobe's next attempt on him. The blonde disappeared once again and Sasuke walked over to the two girls who were still eyeing Gaara as though he was about to devour them.

"Let's go" the Uchiha ordered, walking towards the next haunted house.

XXX

Sasuke flexed is fingers to get the blood flowing again as he exited the fifth haunted house in the park. After the third house, Sakura and Ino had gotten in the habit of latching onto his hands and squeezing the life out of them whenever somebody jumped out to scare them…which happened too often for Sasuke's liking. He looked up as the house exit merged into the theme park's path and his eyes scanned the crowd for the face he knew wouldn't be there. For the last half hour the Uchiha had been keeping an eye out for the blonde actor that amused and aroused him. The dobe's fiery temper, brilliant blue eyes, and naive determination had captured the raven's attention. The fact he possessed an amazing ass only made the raven more interested.

As he continued to walk, he admitted silently to himself that he was worried he wouldn't see the blonde boy again before he and the girls left the park. He at least wanted to know where he'd be able to find the blonde after the park closed in two days.

With the girls hurrying after him while trying to avoid all the actors dressed as twisted fairy tale characters, Sasuke headed for the next house, _Mirror Images._ It was a huge maze of mirrors with several actors dressed as nightmarish fantasy characters running about chasing and confusing the people walking around.

"Sasuke can we please skip this one?" Ino pleaded, eyeing the building with apprehension.

Sakura nodded earnestly, "Yeah let's go to the next one."

Sasuke scowled at the two girls, "You both dragged me here so you both will go to every house in this park. I'm _will_ get my money's worth by watching you both tremble with fear."

He dragged the girls to the house completely ignoring their protests and pleads, and forced them into the line before him.

Fifteen minutes of waiting and the trio made it to the front where a young woman was standing dressed as a bloody version of Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. She was glaring at every person that passed her swaying back and forth drunkenly holding what appeared to be the Scarecrow's head in her hands.

"One person at a time" she hissed, her lips twisted in a malicious scowl as she shoved Sakura in first.

Screams echoed through out the building and Ino shot Sasuke a pleading look before she was shoved in after Sakura. Sasuke chuckled evilly as Ino's screams meshed with Sakura's. During all the other houses, the girls would cling to him as they walked through, but with this one they had to go alone.

"Come on pretty boy" the nightmare Dorothy cooed madly, "Your turn to experience the pleasure of your nightmares."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped into the gloomy haunted house to meet his own dim reflection in a cracked mirror. In the dimness he saw that, two paths were open to him, one on the right and the other on his left. Sasuke took a step towards the right and stopped as a mirror suddenly swung out and blocked the path. He frowned at his reflection and turned around to go down the left path. He kept walking through the maze, slightly confused as to why he never ran into an actor or another guest. Screams filled the air but they sounded far away from where Sasuke was. Hands in his pockets, the Uchiha carried on maneuvering through the maze, not really sure if he was getting closer to the exit.

After quite a while walking aimlessly through the maze, Sasuke came to a rounded area that was nothing but mirrors, not exit in sight. Frowning, Sasuke stepped into the middle to ensure that there really was no exit point. Not finding one, he turned to go back the way he came, thinking he might have missed a turn in the darkness somewhere. A mirror stood where his exit once was and in front of the mirror was a bloody blonde. A very familiar bloody blonde.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, eying the actor in surprise and lust.

He wore a short, yellow and white dress that was streaked with blood and torn in the neckline and hem. Blood had been trickled down his bare arms and the flesh that was revealed by the low neckline. His blue eyes were outlined in dark eyeliner, his whisker marks were covered, and his lips were smeared with lustrous lip-gloss. His slim legs were covered by sheer, white pantyhose that reached just above his knee, leaving a tantalizing strip of tanned flesh bare for Sasuke's searing gaze. To finish the look, the blonde wore a pair of black heels that the Uchiha had heard Ino tell Sakura were called FMPs, fuck-me-pumps.

"Yeah it's me teme" Naruto replied, crossing his arms and shifting all his weight to one side so his hip jutted out.

"What are you wearing?" the raven asked, giving the enticing costume another lustful once-over.

The blonde scowled and stormed away from the mirror to stand in front of Sasuke, "This damn park doesn't pay me enough. I'm supposed to be fucking Goldilocks from that stupid story about the bears. They didn't have enough women and since I'm the only employee with blonde hair they forced me into this fucking dress! How the hell am I supposed to be scary in a fucking dress?"

Naruto continued to rant and rave about the injustice of being forced into a dress, his eyes flaring angrily and his hands moving wildly. Sasuke watched as Naruto's glossy, pouty lips moved sensuously to form his angry words and couldn't help but think that the dobe's mouth could be put to a better use. While he was pacing and raging, the blonde's hand accidentally caught on the hem of his butter yellow dress and the skirt lifted.

That was all it took to send Sasuke from uninterested to more interested than he should be.

The skirt lifted to give the raven a glimpse of a pair of lacy, white panties that hugged a deliciously bronze ass lovingly. The ass revealed was tight, tan, and just begging to be fucked…hard. Blood rushed straight to his groin even as Naruto smoothed down the skirt, hiding his goods, and continuing his rant as though he hadn't just given Sasuke a peek at paradise.

"Why did they even choose to do Goldilocks? Nobody cares about her! Now the Big, Bad Wolf, he's important. I would've loved to have been the wolf. But nooo! They just had to go and give the damn job to Kiba! He only got the part 'cause he's a no-good, dirty, stinking, flea-bitten mu—"

Naruto was cut off suddenly when his passive listener had suddenly lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Teme! What the hell is your prob—", Naruto was silenced again when the raven-haired man pushed the full length of his body against the blonde's and pulled those pink, frowning lips to his in a harsh, passionate kiss.

XXX

The shock of the kiss was almost electric, like a lightning bolt striking the earth before disappearing. For a brief moment Naruto went boneless in Sasuke's arms before the realization that his body was being ravished and his breath was being stolen hit him. The smaller of the two struggled beneath the Uchiha, his fists pushing and pounding on the chest of the other.

Sasuke groaned inaudibly at the luscious feeling of the dobe's lips on his. He ignored the blonde's futile attempts to escape and pulled him even closer, savoring the feel of Naruto's firm body molding against his own. It felt like he had wrapped his lips around a live electric wire; the blonde was so alive and spirited. It wasn't like anything he had even felt before.

Having had enough, Naruto gathered all the strength he had and used his whole body to roll the Uchiha over so their positions were switched. Naruto yanked his mouth free and shot off the lean body beneath him. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Naruto glared at the raven incredulously.

"What the fuck were you doing asshole?" he growled, sprawled on the floor a few feet from the panting Uchiha.

Sasuke licked his lips to catch the lingering taste of the blonde before smirking lecherously at the wonton way the dobe had landed on the ground. He sat with his skirt flipped up to reveal his naked thighs and the crotch of his lace panties which were straining to contain the man's dick. His cheeks were flushed red and his chest rising heavily with each breath. Sasuke sat up and crawled towards the man in the drag who stiffened warily.

"Do you know what a tease you are?" Sasuke hissed, running a hand gently over the blonde's leg, from ankle to thigh and back down. "All night you show up wearing tight, little costumes and acting all sexy and infuriating, making me want to take you right there in front of everyone. And then you lock me in this fucked up house wearing that sexy little dress and you expect me not to jump you?"

Naruto's blush grew brighter at Sasuke's bold declaration as well as the hand that was smoothly running up and down his leg, sending pleasant shivers through his body. Pulling away from the Uchiha, Naruto pulled his skirt down to cover as much skin as he could (which was not much) and stood.

"S-Sorry you feel that way, but I never meant to tease you or l-lead you on in any way" he stammered nervously as the raven remained on the ground, watching the blonde's pointless attempts to cover up.

Naruto backed away and turned to leave only to come face to face with dozens of identical mirrors. He had completely forgotten which mirror was the exit. Sasuke watched as the other boy pushed mirror after mirror, each completely unmoving. After the tenth try, Sasuke stood and walked up behind the blonde who was growing more frantic with each immobile mirror. Sasuke reached out and wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him into his chest.

"Is it really so bad to be stuck here with me?" the Uchiha purred.

Naruto yelped in surprise at being held and tried to get free. He froze when Sasuke brought him closer and the blonde felt something hard against his back which, being a guy, he knew instinctively was proof of the raven's attraction for him. He struggled harder even as the feel of the rock-hard body behind him sent little bolts down his body and straight to his groin.

"L-Let me go" Naruto protested, though not as adamantly as before.

Sasuke bent down and pressed his lips to Naruto's neck, feeling the erratic beating of his pulse.

He smirked as he nipped that skin gently before whispering in the blonde's ear, "Do you really want me to let you go Naru?"

One pale hand slid from Naruto's waist down to the hem of his skirt before delving beneath the fabric and rubbing against the awakening erection confined in lace panties.

"This part of you says no" Sasuke murmured, giving the hard-on an appreciative rub.

His hand left the happy place and moved up to caress the blonde's chest. His fingers brushed against hardened nipples beneath the yellow dress and again he smirked.

"This part of you also says no."

By now, the blonde was warring with himself, trying to decide what to listen to, his dick or his head. His body was screaming for the Uchiha's hands, mouth, and any other part that wanted to join the party, but his head was completely against fucking in the middle of a Halloween theme park, no matter how hot the Uchiha made him.

Sasuke sensed the battle going on in the blonde so he decided to help him make a decision. His hands slowly caressed the blonde's body, starting from his collarbone and working his way slowly down to the blonde's thighs. He lightly pushed his body into Naruto's so that his erection rubbed against the other man erotically.

Naruto bit back a moan as his senses were assaulted with pure pleasure at the feel of hands stroking, feeling, and loving his body. His head rolled back so it rested on Sasuke's shoulders as the raven moved his hand under the dress to massage his pulsing dick with feather-light brushes. The feel of the Uchiha's hand combined with the soft lace nearly sent Naruto over the edge, but Sasuke pulled back and linked both of his hands with Naruto's.

"Do you want me to let you go?" Sasuke asked huskily, nibbling on Naruto's ear.

The blonde shook his head and pressed back against Sasuke's body, desperate now for his touch. Sasuke spun Naruto around so they were face to face and he devoured the other's parted lips savagely. The same electrical current that ran between them the first time was suddenly intensified as hands sought to learn the contours of their bodies. Naruto groaned as Sasuke's hands dipped below his skirt for the third time that night and squeezed two handfuls of the firm ass that would be his for the taking. To retaliate, Naruto thrust his pelvis into Sasuke and started a smooth, grinding motion that kept them both on the edge.

Sasuke hissed into Naruto's mouth as he felt the smaller man's hardness pressed into his and he used his grip on the blonde's ass to pull him even closer until Naruto wrapped both his legs around the Uchiha's waist. The new position tilted the angle of their thrusts and opened a new door of pleasure for them.

"S'uke," Naruto panted, breaking the kiss and burying his face into the raven's pale neck.

Sasuke swallowed thickly as Naruto sped up grinding their hardened flesh together so pleasurably he was tempted to let himself cum. But he had a deeper desire to pound the blonde's ass that kept him in check. With that thought in mind, Sasuke stumbled from the center of the room and into a nearby mirror, accidentally slamming Naruto into the glass.

"Fuck!" the blonde cried out, lifting his head in surprise and checking to see if he was bleeding, "Watch where you're going teme!"

Sasuke growled in response and pushed against Naruto, his lips coming down to suck hungrily on the blonde's bare neck. Protests and pain forgotten, Naruto moaned and ground down on Sasuke's erection uninhibited, demanding his pleasure. Sasuke let go of Naruto's waist and pinned him to the mirror, diving in for another kiss.

His own reflection caught his eye and he stared at the glass for a moment before shifting his gaze to the other mirrors in the room. In each he saw the same thing, two men in the throes of passion preparing to find ultimate pleasure in each other. The image of Naruto in his arms, flushed, panting, and lust-filled was burned into his mind and he wanted to see more.

He stripped off his shirt and threw it on the dusty ground before quickly pulling Naruto down to kneel atop it. Sasuke reached for his belt, but Naruto smacked his hands away and undid it himself. Tanned hands unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped the Uchiha until the pale man was standing in front of Naruto wearing nothing but hungry smirk. Naruto eyed the erect cock in front of him like a starving dog faced with a juicy bone and he dove in. Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the dobe's velvety mouth enveloped his aching cock.

A pale hand found its way into Naruto's golden mane and Sasuke relished the feel of Naruto's lips wrapped around his tool and his slick tongue exploring every salty inch of the silken rod. One particularly delightful brush of the tongue caused the normally stoic Uchiha to squeeze his eyes shut and bite back a moan. Hands coming up to rest on Sasuke's hips, Naruto worked inch by inch of the raven's member into his throat until his lips reached the crisp, dark hairs surrounding the man's groin.

A strangled gasp fell from Sasuke's lips at the feel of Naruto's throat constricting tightly around his dick and he struggled to keep his hips from thrusting forcefully in and out of the blonde's talented mouth. Sasuke felt his balls tighten as Naruto continued to give him the most amazing blow job he had ever had and knew it was time to stop. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to cum, but when he did it would be encased in the sexy blonde's tight ass.

Gathering all the will power that remained in him, Sasuke reached down to stave off his climax and drew Naruto up from his knees with his free hand.

"What teme?" Naruto protested, flushed from the workout and licking his reddened lips in annoyance, "I wasn't finished."

"No, but I almost was," Sasuke growled, pulling the blonde into a passionate kiss to show his appreciation before pushing his soon-to-be-lover back until he was up against the mirror.

"I really enjoyed that dobe," Sasuke mumbled against his lips, hands gliding over the smooth fabric of the dress to rest on slim hips, "But I would enjoy your ass more."

Sasuke spun the other man around and pulled him up against him so their bodies melded together. Sasuke caressed Naruto as his hands moved over the other's body until they circled thin, tanned wrists. Shifting to nibble lightly on Naruto's ear, Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands to rest on the mirror they were facing.

"Don't move," Sasuke ordered huskily.

Sighing in pleasure as pale hands danced back over his arms towards his chest, Naruto nodded and leaned his head forward to rest on the glass between his hands.

Sasuke's hands ended up back on the blonde's hips and he pulled them back until Naruto was in the proper position for frisking; hands on the wall, legs spread, ass out.

Sasuke's breathing quickened and his dick pulsed as he flipped Naruto's skirt up to reveal the deliciously firm ass, cradled by white lace, he'd been fantasizing about all night. He slowly drew the pair of panties down from the man's slim hips and let them drop to his ankles, ensuring Naruto would have a hard time running. Of course he only had to look at Naruto's expression of lust to know the blonde wasn't going anywhere until he got the thorough fucking the raven was promising.

Sasuke licked his lips and reached out to spread both cheeks to gaze at the tantalizing rosebud waiting to be fucked. Lost in his imaginings, Sasuke jumped when Naruto's impatient voice broke the silence.

"Are you just gonna stare all night or are you gonna do something?"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's head turned to a mirror parallel to them, staring at the raven's reflection expectantly. The Uchiha smirked at Naruto's reflection before he dropped to his knees.

Pearly teeth nipped at smooth skin which was then soothed by pleasant sweeps from the Uchiha's tongue. Naruto watched Sasuke's reflection, panting and moaning heavily at the contrasting feel of sharp bites and smooth licks. Sasuke's tongue lapped hungrily at the blonde's exposed skin and it was all Naruto could do to stay standing. As awkward as it was to be so openly bare to a man he barely knew Naruto did nothing but moan like a two-bit whore and revel in the delicious attention he was being given.

Sasuke pulled back to admire the wet, pink hole before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to one bronze cheek while wriggling a finger into the tight entrance. Naruto licked his lips at the sight of the beautiful brunette finger-fucking him coupled with the feel of the appendage within him.

"Sas—more" the blonde breathed, watching eagerly as the raven smirked and dove in, adding his tongue to the action.

Another moan escaped the tanned man as Sasuke's tongue wiggled past the ring of tight muscles to join the finger deep inside the tight passage. Another finger quickly came to spread the passage more to allow the eager muscle more access.

The two fingers and skillful tongue created a phenomenal sensation to both men. Naruto enjoyed the amazing pleasure being lavished on him while Sasuke allowed the blonde's erotic pants and sighs to wash over him as he explored the tight channel he'd soon be fucking. The combination of Sasuke's actions and Naruto's enthusiastic willingness soon had the blonde begging for more and readied for penetration.

Sasuke pulled back, his fingers and tongue slipping easily from the hole, and licked his lips lecherously. He stood and met Naruto's gaze in the mirror parallel to them, "Ready for this?"

"Now," the blonde groaned, wiggling his hips impatiently, his cheeks flushed and his arousal throbbing painfully beneath the yellow dress.

Sasuke slipped his hands beneath the skirt and around Naruto's waist, bringing his body flush against the smaller man's. His dick, more than ready to meet his lover, brushed against his blonde's entrance before Sasuke pushed the tip into the slick heat and groaned at the feel of his lover welcoming him into the delicious tightness. Naruto's head bowed between his outstretched arms as he pushed back, trying to engulf even more of the raven.

Sasuke thrust forward as Naruto pushed back and the raven was completely swallowed by the blonde's tight, slick entrance. His hands tightened on tanned hips as he struggled to stay still while being thrust into pure ecstasy. He didn't want to rush this and definitely didn't want to hurt his generous little lover.

Fortunately, Naruto had other ideas.

"Move your ass teme," the blonde hissed, trying to force the Uchiha to move.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as a bead of sweat slid down his forehead from the effort of staying still. "Dobe, unless you want me to fuck you into the glass I suggest you give me a moment to calm down."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, a feral grin over his lips, "Who said I didn't want you to?"

Sasuke's carefully kept control snapped and he pulled out of Naruto and plunged back in, his thrusts deep and uncontrolled. Naruto's moans and groans of encouragement fueled the raven's actions as he raced to bring them both to their peaks. Higher and higher he took them, reaching spots inside the blonde that made them both quiver and cry out. Their minds were swept up in a storm of lust and electrifying passion, both coming closer to their goals.

"Sas—More" the smaller man moaned, his shaking arms forcing his body back to meet the Uchiha's drives.

"Naruto" Sasuke panted, thrusting harder, faster, desperate to bring his lover to his end so he could reach his own.

The blonde stiffened suddenly and a keening moan fell from his lips. His body tightened as his climax hit him hard and his seed covered the mirror in front of him. The contracting of Naruto's muscles sent Sasuke into a downward spiral as his own release reached him. He emptied himself into his lover, pulling the supple body closer to his own and biting down on his tanned shoulder to muffle his cries.

Once they both finished, Sasuke pulled out of his lover's tender body and hauled the blonde to his heaving chest, seating them both on the ground as their bodies cooled down.

XXX

Throughout the horror-themed park, cameras were placed everywhere to ensure that no trouble erupted and everyone was having a good time. Cameras hung from trees, lampposts, and signs, keeping an eye on pathways, snack bars, and haunted house entrances and exits. There were even cameras inside the houses to make sure the actors did not abuse the guests and vice versa.

"That was…unexpected."

A lithe blonde woman stood beside a seated white-haired man, both staring at a camera monitor that broadcasted video from inside the haunted house _Mirror Images_ where two men had just finished fucking in a room of mirrors. They recognized one as their employee and godson while the other was an unknown customer.

"I think I have enough research for a new series," the white-haired man, Jiraiya commented, shifting uncomfortably in his seat to adjust certain problems that arose while watching the free porn video.

His wife, Tsunade, smacked him on the back of his head, "You are not writing a gay porn novel about our godson's sexual encounters."

"It's not gay porn," Jiraiya protested, "It's homosexual erotica. And you can't tell me that watching that didn't turn you on."

Tsunade snorted, "You forget, I wiped that ass when he was a baby. Watching it be fucked did nothing for me. I told you we shouldn't have made him wear that costume. It was asking for something like this to happen."

Jiraiya chuckled and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms back, "Should we send someone to go hustle them out of there?"

Tsunade reached over and turned the monitor off before turning to lean against the table the screens rested on. She eyed her pervy husband thoughtfully.

"Let them leave on their own time," she said finally, "Naruto hasn't been laid in months and this guys seems to know what he's doing. Find out who he is and let's send him a little note with an unlimited pass to the park and Naru's cell number. Hopefully he can provide us with more entertainment next year."

Jiraiya smirked, "Works for me."


End file.
